Rise of Legends: Main Characters
Disclaimer I do not own any rights to the Percy Jackson Series or the Heroes of Olympus, this content is purely made from fan fiction and I recieve no profits from it. ﻿ Warining: Information Contains Spoilers! Note: some of the infomation is not yet complete on this page.﻿ Stuart Draganov Stuart Draganov (Στυαρτ Δραγανου) is the son of the Mountain Deity, Brachos. He has Emerald Green Eyes and Muddy Brown Hair. He is the Protaganist and Narrator of the Series, apon an encounter with the Bronze Serpent he discovers that he is a unique breed of Human and Deity. While all demigods have Dyslexia and/or ADHD, Stuart has Asperger Syndrome, which makes his consentration and social ability pressured, but has extreme memory capacity and knowledge of He uses a sword known as Diakorpinsaera (Airbreaker in English), made with a hilt of Celestial Bronze and a blade from a rare green metal called Adamantium. He is also Terrakinetic which means he can control the element of Earth. His fatal flaw is Rage. When he is angered, he becomes beserk and uncontrolable, and his attaks become powerful and unmerciful. Stuart is based on myself, except slightly younger and etter equipped in combat. His first name is my own, and Draganov is the surname of one of my class mates, except he's Bulgarian not Russian. It was only after CoD MW2 came out that I realised that a draganov is a russian sniper rifle. This was good because snipers are used best on high places like hills or mountains. ﻿ Noah Rhodes Noah Rhodes (Νοα Ροδες) is the demigod son of Hermes. He has Pale Blue Eyes and Sandy Blonde Hair. He quickly take the place as Staurt's best freind by welcoming him to Hermes Cabin. He is quite ann oying most of the time, but makes up for it after saving Stuarts life a few times. He uses a set of throwing knives in combat and has a deadly accurate throw, so that he can quickly head for cover instead of fighting in close combat. He knows how to nick things without people knowing, and he knows how to get great bargains of equipment. His fatal flaw is Lack of Seriousness. Noah is based on my best friend and shares his first name. I used Rhodes because Hermes is the God of Travellers and supports anyone who uses the road. Emilie Miller Emilie Miller (Εμιλιε Μιλλερ) is the demigod daughter of Demeter. She has Spring Green Eyes and Golden Blonde Hair. Stuart's secret crush. She joins Stuart in his first quest and probably guesses that Stuart likes her, but doesn't mention it to him. She uses a small dagger that is slightly curved like a sickle which means that it probably was suppose to be useful for harvesting as well as fighting. Like a few children of Demeter, she is Exokinetic and has power over plants and plantlife. Her fatal flaw is She shares her name from a girl I used to go to school with. I chose Miller because a miller harvests wheat which was perfect as Demeter is the Goddess of the Harvest. Alan Iminium Alan 'Al' Iminium is a Satyr for Camp Half-Blood. He has Soily Brown Eyes and Curly Brown Hair with two bumps on his head were his horns should be. He found Stuart in Alaska and brought him to camp, he gets extremly nervous under pressure and chews through many drink cans a day because of it. He constantly Al Iminium if you put it together is 'Aliminium' which sounds like 'Aluminium' which I got from the fact that Satyrs eat aluminium cans. He was orginally 'Al Uminium' but to me 'Uminium' sounded like the name of a warlord, so I changed it. He is the only character not to be based from someone I know. Hannah Oxford Hannah Oxford (Ηαννα Οξυορδ) is the demigod daughter of Athena. She has Cloudy Grey Eyes and Shiny Brown Hair. Head Councelor of Athena's Cabin while Annabeth Chase is away. Hannah uses a mystical spear that returns to her everytime she throws it at an enemy. Her fatal flaw is Humility (admitting when she's wrong) Hannah was a girl I went to school with. Oxford in the U.K. is a Top University.﻿ Ryan Marines Ryan Marines (Ρυαν Μαρινες) is the demigod son of Poseidon. He has Sea Green Eyes and Jet Black Hair. He will appear in 'Warriors of Water'. Ryan uses a trident with a blade attached to the bottom called Fusciatarius. He is Hydrokinetic which means he has power over the element of Water. His fatal flaw is Hope. Ryan, again, is the name of one of my friends. Marines came to me when I was looking names for coastal areas and found it, I sounded like the sort of name a child of Ares should have (as the marines are a military division), but I thought that it would suit his personallity. Joe Beacon Joe Beacon (Ιοε Βεακον) is the demigod son of Zeus. He has Electric Blue Eyes and Stormy Black Hair. He will appear in 'Breaking the Air'. He is Electrokinetic and can control the weather. He is also Aerokinetic which means he can control the element of Air. Joe is the name of one of my friends. Beacon as in a weather beacon is a device that indicates the weather and since Zeus is God of the Weather. Laura Stokes Laura Stokes (Λαυρα Στοκες) is the demigod daughter of Hephaestus. She has Blazing Orange Eyes (originally Light Brown) and Fiery Red Hair. She appears in 'Warriors of Water', but with a minor role until in 'Playing with Fire' when it is discovered that she is Pyrokinetic and can control the element of Fire, thus completing the requirements of the Great Prophercy. Laura is the name of a girl I went to school with. Stokes came to me when I found out that stoking something is another name for burning something in order to create something else, like in forges. Tom Necromacer Tom Necromacer (Τομ Νεκρομακερ) is the demigod son of Hades. He has Gloomy Gery Eyes and Pure Black Hair. He appears in 'Breaking the Air' where he is Joe's best friend until Joe leaves to join the Camp. Feeling betrayed, he appears in 'Playing with Fire' where he is revealed to have joined Gaea's forces. He continues to serve under Gaea until is reminded of what he is and rejoins the Olypians in 'the Final Frontier'. Tom is the name of one of my friends. Necromacer is a person who reawakens the dead, which is good for a child of Hades. Also See: the Rise of Legends Series Rise of Legends: Child of Earth Rise of Legends: Warriors of Water Rise of Legends: Breaking the Air Rise of Legends: Playing with Fire Rise of Legends Prophercies﻿ Rise of Legends: Characters Category:AdamantiumBladez